


So In Love It Hurts

by mymoony (IsntSheLovely)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/mymoony
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in love and Sirius can't shut up about it. Remus pretends he hates it but he doesn't really.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 57





	So In Love It Hurts

He’s so deeply in love with Sirius that it hurts. Every syllable out of his mouth is like the sweetest honey to Remus, and most of the time these days it seems Sirius is intent on destroying Remus’ soul by whispering filthy things to him in the corridors between classes, catching him off guard and then sauntering off, fully well knowing that Remus would be left with no choice but to go and furiously wank between classes in the fourth floor boys toilets, the promise of what was going to happen that night a delicious curl in his belly that would unfurl gradually as his fantasies came to life later as he stifled his moans into his pillow.

They were getting better at silencing charms, but James and Peter’s red faces and refusal to meet either of their eyes the morning after their escapades at breakfast was enough to make Remus stammer apology after apology, and Sirius to laugh brashly, slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulder and all but telling anyone who would listen that that had been Remus on a quiet night. You should hear him unfettered, when he isn’t biting the pillow, or Sirius’ shoulder, to keep quiet. He’ll proudly pull his creased white school shirt down to show off the neat row of small blooming bruises, the shape of Remus’ teeth. Not that anyone is asking, but Sirius seems intent on kissing and telling regardless. Remus shoves him and rolls his eyes, pretending to be mortified, but a secret smile passes between them and Sirius’ hand squeezes Remus’ thigh under the table a little too high for comfort, as a private, tantalising reminder of what they’ll be doing hours from now while the rest of the castle sleeps. Sirius winks and Remus feels his pants tighten but there’s no time for secret rendezvous’ before Potions. 

Slughorn is enough to turn anyone celibate, but it doesn’t stop Sirius from grinning salaciously around a liquorice wand from two cauldrons over, Connor McLaggen glaring daggers into his back as his potions partner is clearly more intent on flirting across the room with Remus than actually brewing a Forgetfulness potion. Remus thinks privately that that option is actually much better for McLaggen, as Sirius is crap at Potions anyway, regularly blowing things up (whether on purpose or not is anyone’s guess), so Connor really is better off brewing his own potion while Sirius distracts Remus from his. Peter sighs loudly next to him and Remus blushes, realising that he’s been spilling far too many pixie eggs into their potion while he’s been staring slack-jawed at Sirius, and it’s now turning an alarming shade of puce. 

Slughorn has rushed over to save their potion but Remus is still distracted, as Sirius tucks his dark hair behind his ear and send Remus a wink and another filthy smirk and Remus looks quickly back to Slughorn to will the growing lump in his trousers to _go away_. Sirius can be very distracting and he knows it, and he also knows how annoyed it makes Remus. He feels like he’s the only one out of their group of friends who has to work as hard as he does to make the grades that they do, but Sirius doesn’t care. He’s thinking of something else entirely, and lately it’s all Remus is thinking about too. He’s daydreaming about ripping that stupid shirt with the stupid rumpled sleeves rolled up to his elbows off Sirius’ back, and tugging him closer by his belt, that ridiculous grin on his face marred by Remus biting his lip, hard, and running his nails, slow and deep down his back, with enough pressure to leave marks for days. Remus groans out loud and both Slughorn and Peter look over at him in alarm, while Sirius snorts and finally goes back to looking at his own potion and McLaggen, who now looks like he is about to have an aneurism dealing with it all on his own.

“Hiya Moons” Sirius gives him the most leering, shit-eating, seductive smile that would make Remus absolutely sick if he directed it at anyone else. It still does make Remus feel a little sick, but it’s more love sick than anything else, which almost makes him more annoyed. He is a 17 year old boy for goodness sake, and he needs to grow up and get through the rest of his classes and stop embarrassing himself and his friends, and then he can fuck Sirius into his mattress to his hearts content later. Every night for the rest of the week too, just for good measure. 

“ _Not here_ , Pads” Remus hisses, as they walk to the Great Hall for lunch between Potions and Divination. James coughs loudly behind them. “Yes, I agree, PLEASE not here” he exclaims with a groan. 

Sirius just smiles again, serenely. “You’re no fun” he says, giving Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding ahead to annoy Peter instead. 

Remus has begun to understand the meaning behind the phrase ‘ _la petite mort_ ’. Sirius elicits the most exquisite, heart stopping orgasms, and sometimes he truly does feel he will die. In that moment he can’t think of a better way to go, as he keeps kissing deeply into Sirius’ open mouth with his tongue. Sirius is gorgeous and resplendent in bed, lying there with his hair spilling like ink across the pillow and his eyes closed gently, mouth open as he gasps and sighs, half formed words dying on his lips as Remus brings him closer to the edge of the cliff before he falls. He’s tongue kissing with death himself now, so he might as well keep going and seal the deal. Going to heaven even for a brief moment after a good fuck has never seemed so sweet than with Sirius Black, though they might be going to hell considering the filth that is coming from Sirius’ mouth, a tumble of words in broken French mixed with English, a remnant of Sirius’ posh and strict upbringing that comes out when he isn’t paying attention. When he’s distracted, like he is now, by Remus tugging his hair and licking a long stripe down the column of his neck while he rides him, hard. His neck is covered in bruised marks from Remus’ teeth and tongue, tinged purple and Remus knows he goes too far but he just can’t stop when Sirius’ skin is there and he knows it’s all his to mark as he pleases. Remus loves watching Sirius button his shirt up all the way to the top to hide them the next morning, smouldering gaze catching Remus’ as he stares.

Sirius is, no contest, the sexiest bloke in the entire school, and probably the prettiest too even counting all the girls, and it turns Remus on immensely to think how gorgeous and arrogant Sirius is, how heavily desired he is by the rest of the population of Hogwarts, while here he is in his bed, with Remus turning him into a pile of shaking limbs and spent promises, panting and carrying on and begging, just begging to be fucked so hard it hurts. He knows Remus will give him anything he wants, but he begs anyway. 

Sirius can really ham it up, he is the ultimate flirt outside the bedroom. Anyone watching the two of them interacting would assume nothing less than Sirius being the more dominant of the two. His dark, heady gaze can practically undress someone, no matter their gender (he’s tried it on a few teachers too), where they stand. He knows how intimidating he is, and he frequently uses it to get what he wants. Hardly anyone in the school can speak to Sirius Black in full sentences he is so charming, and more than that an incredibly blatant tease. On anyone else it would be ridiculous and so indecent it almost be a turn-off, but there’s just something about Sirius that means he can get away with the cheek. Remus knows it’s not just him that falls for it. He gets away with more than the rest of the Marauders put together. 

He’s constantly making Remus blush with his extremely overt and lewd comments, and brags to anyone within earshot that he’s as lascivious as he seems in bed. But only him and Remus know (and unfortunately, James and Peter probably) that it’s the complete opposite. Remus just has to look at Sirius with that heated gaze, a little bit of anger simmering below the surface at being riled up so much by him during the day and Sirius is falling over himself to please, a disobedient dog who knows he’s done something wrong and is ready to be punished for it. 

Remus wishes he could catalogue every little thing Sirius says to him, he loves every word and especially the ones that come out unbidden in their most private moments alone in bed.

“ _I’ve never met anyone I’ve ever felt like this about, Remus_ ”.

He always says things at the most inopportune times, like when Remus is about to climax and can’t get enough blood into his brain to adequately respond the way he wants to. But Remus knows that that’s when he means them the most. The way he says them, with the utmost sincerity even when he’s being pounded into and teary eyed and his lips are kiss swollen and high cheekbones flushed, and it's usually Sirius’ words that send him over the edge.

“ _I’m so fucking mad about you, Moony"_

“ _Jesus, Remus, you have no idea how brilliant you are, do you?_ ”

“ _Moony, you can do whatever you want with me, you know that_ ” he breathes into the dark, and Remus does know that. He can send Sirius so far into submission he can’t even speak properly anymore, and Remus knows just exactly how to make him a panting, whining, humiliated mess before he’s even fully gotten his kit off. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one, it's just some random little paragraphs I threw together when I was thinking about Sirius being an arrogant, cocky bastard, and how much Remus secretly loves it. 
> 
> No plot whatsoever, but I'm trying to publish some things and get over my fear of my work being out in the world, so I am publishing this little random bunch of sentences for any small pleasure it may give someone :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
